mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Man
This article is about the original Kung Fu Man. For his evil counterpart, go here. For his arch-nemesis and enemy, go here. Kung Fu Man (often abbreviated to KFM) is the very first M.U.G.E.N character ever made and comes pre-installed with all versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine when downloaded from Elecbyte's website. Kung Fu Man's story begins with himself and his girlfriend going for a walk. Sometime during this walk, they get ambushed by Suave Dude and his minions; of course, Kung Fu Man fends of Suave Dude's minions, though as he is preoccupied, Suave Dude captures Kung Fu Man's girlfriend and retreats back to his secret hideout. In order to get his girlfriend back, Kung Fu Man sets off for Suave Dude's hideout, letting nothing stand in his way (other than the fact that Elecbyte had yet to make the Suave Dude character). Kung Fu Man was originally created by Elecbyte, the creators of M.U.G.E.N, but since then, there have been many edits for Kung Fu Man, giving him extra moves and abilities, including Kung Fu Fiunn, Kung Fu Bender, Kung Fu Master, King Fancy Man, Orochi Kung Fu Man and Kung Fu Head, as well as cheap versions. Kung Fu Man's fighting style is somewhat similar to (and could have been inspired by) Yun from Street Fighter III. Story Intro "Kung Fu Man and his girlfriend were going for a walk..." "When they were attacked by the evil Suave Dude and his minions!!" "While Kung Fu Man was busy fighting off the minions" "Suave Dude captured his girlfriend!!" "Determined to rescue his girlfriend, Kung Fu Man now sets off for Suave Dude's secret mountain temple hideout..." Ending "Having defeated his evil clone, Kung Fu Man is ready to beat Suave Dude and rescue his girlfriend." "But wait!! We haven't made the Suave Dude character yet!!" "Don't cry, Kung Fu Man. Maybe you'll get a chance next time..." Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man is a very simple and basic character which is useful for novice players to understand the basics of fighting games, though experts at Kung Fu Man could use Kung Fu Man in such a way that it could become cheap. There are two versions of this Kung Fu Man: the original low-res version that has existed since the creation of M.U.G.E.N, and the filtered hi-res version that has only existed since M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Kung Fu Man comes with his own story which serves as an example of what the player can do with other characters, and not to mention that every special that Kung Fu Man uses has its pros and cons; for example, Kung Fu Upper can be combo'd from when Kung Fu Knee does not have the same comboability as Kung Fu Upper, Kung Fu Zankou does slightly more damage than Kung Fu Palm, but does not have as much range. Kung Fu Man also has a unique feature that most characters cannot do unless they have a team-mate, and that is the ability to combo from or into a throw, which could be used by more experienced Kung Fu Man players. In addition, the Parry can be used to block and be able to interrupt extremely offensive and possibly cheap AI, like Rage Rock and GM's Shin Akuma. KFM uses a 4 button fighting system, two punches (X + Y) and two kicks (A + B). His moves consists of simple kicks, punches, a grab attack and few special attacks. These special attacks have three forms, these are... *Weak Form *Strong Form *Fast Form (Requires 1/3 of a power bar) He also has two hyper moves which are stronger versions of two special attacks. Despite being quite a weak opponent, he is capable of chaining his attacks into each other dealing high damage if done well enough. As for his AI, it is fairly easy and very suitable for novice players, there is however an AI patch made by ironcommando which makes him more of a challenge than his default AI. This AI patch can be downloaded here. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' + |Use before getting hit|}} or | | }} or | | }} or || }} or |1.0 Version Only|}} or |Press or again for additional attack| }} 'Hypers' or | Uses 1000 power| }} or | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palettes' 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"You need a lot of training. Come back in ten years."'' *''"That was a good workout."'' *''"I want to challenge more skilled fighters."'' *''"Your moves are too predictable. You want to learn Kung Fu Palm? It's not for novices."'' *''"You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance."'' *''"What do you mean my girlfriend is in another temple?"'' *''"You look familiar. Did I see you on TV?"'' Capcom Kung Fu Man Capcom KFM is an edited version of KFM by N64 Mario, this edit is basically giving KFM some new abillities featured from a varierty of Capcom games. Some of these new abilities include... *Kung Fu Man Capcom Style is a 6-button character with various Capcom style moves: *Parry (SF3) *Power Charge (CvS) *Alpha Counter (SFA) *Kung Fu Fireball (Ryu's Hadouken) *Dragon Smash (Ryu's Shoryuken) *Flying Dragon Kick (Fei-Long's Flying Kick) *Ground Roll (Ken) *Kung Fu Murder (Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu) *Kung Fu Combo (Ryo's Kyokukenryu) *Kung Fu Fire Palm (Fei-Long's Flame Punch) *Kung Fu Drill Palm (Balrog's Gigaton Blow) *Knee Kick Super Combo *Capcom Negative Edge commands 'Stats' *HP: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Gameplay' KFM is now a 6-button character, with new skills and special attacks. As well as these added abilities, the player also has KFM's original specials and hypers. Other abilities added to Capcom KFM includes him being able to transform in a Midnight Bliss attack. Also this character has a special palette in the 7th slot called "Matrix Mode" (Start + Light Kick in the Character Select screen) which allows KFM to perform the Super Flying Kick attack and will cause some super moves to slow down. This is on based the famous bullet time scene from The Matrix. Capcom KFM AI is similar to the normal KFM but being able to use these added abilities making a more challenging opponent. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Note: Aside from those new moves, CKFM still has all of his original specials and hypers. + || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Super' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power + Matrix Mode| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} V-ism Kung Fu Man V-ism KFM is exactly the same as Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man, the only difference is that he now has the ability to perform a Custom Combo Attack. Custom Combo attacks originate from the Street Fighter Alpha Series, when the player gains enough power to activate the mode (usually 1 bar or more) they can then activate the mode at anytime when you press kick and punch of the same strength at the same time (eg. X+A). When activated, the player will have a limited time to approach a foe and launch any series of attacks they wish. These attacks will be done much faster than in regular gameplay and will be easier to perform in succession. Other abilities which can be done during the activation period includes doing any special attacks, can also be done much faster and without any charge time and still hit characters in "knock down" stage immediately after each other, provided they do not fall to the ground. Using these abilities, skilled players can use this ability to make lengthy combos that could not be escaped normally and deal lots of damage. Kung Fu Man 09 Kung Fu Man 09 is an edit of Kung Fu Man by Warner. He is now a 6-button character, with the 2 new buttons being cartoonish punchs and kicks. He is also compatible with Warner's creations, having electrified and burned effects when attacked with electric and burning attacks, respectively. He also has a new portrait and a new stance, and is compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss and Soul Ninja MK2's fatalities. Evil Kung Fu Man Main Article: Evil Kung Fu Man Evil Kung Fu Man is an evil android copy of KFM who is controlled by Suave Dude. In Kung Fu Man's story, he was the last person Kung Fu Man defeated before he was going to battle Suave Dude. Another Kung Fu Man Another Kung Fu Man is a SNK style of Kung Fu Man made by The Pizzaman, and Pockefreeman. It's a composite of King of Fighters characters Takuma Sakazaki's body and Joe Higashi's head. AKFM shares similar features to his normal self such as being able to do the Kung Fu Knee but also features the ability to charge his power bar and perform fireballs similar to Ryu and Ryo Sakazaki. As for his AI, it is very similar to the Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man making him a fairly easy opponent. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' + || }} || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' || }} || }} + || }} + | | }} + || }} The Kung Fu Man The Kung Fu Man (also known as ZEE KFM) is another type of Kung Fu Man which has a more anime cartoon style compared to the original one. This Kung Fu Man is a fast hitting character which if done correctly do long combo's very quickly which deal massive amount of damage, he also features very similar moves to the Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man such as Kung Fu Za, Kung Fu Knee, etc. He also has the ability to throw the board which he normally chops at the beginning as a projectile. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hyper' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} Killer Kung Fu Man Killer Kung Fu Man is an edit of Kung Fu Man made by Josh Geary. This version of Kung Fu Man is pretty cheap as he can kill most fighters pretty easy. He is based on Killer Donald and other Killer Edits. However, he is not as cheap as Killer Donald is. Symbiote Kung Fu Man Symbiote Kung Fu Man is a symbiote edit of Kung Fu Man made by Josh Geary, not the 1.0 Kung Fu Man. He only contains a symbiote voice & different pallete, with the gameplay being the same as regular kfm. FantasyBladeHeaven's Killer KFM FantasyBladeHeaven also made a Killer Kung Fu Man even before Josh Geary released his Killer KFM. He was first seen on a Youtube Video of him. How he did it with most of his Killer Edits he is exactly based on Killer Donald, making him only work for Winmugen. This Kung Fu Man is currently the Cheapest one around, this version of Killer KFM is (like all of FantasyBladeHeaven's Killer Edits) a spriteswap of Killer Donald. His theme is the boss theme of Sonic Spinball. The Kung Fu Mens The Kung Fu Mens is an edited version of Elecbyte's KFM in which when you start the round, 4 AI controlled KFM's will enter the stage to assist the player in the match. These extra KFM's are immune to damage and will continue to attack the enemy players until they are KO, to help the player compare themself from the clones, their skin colour is paler than your characters skin. KFM Bonus Game The KFM Bonus Game is a brawl match against three Kung Fu Man characters. The player has to KO the Kung Fu Man characters that appear while collecting gems of different sizes for 35 seconds, when time runs out, you will be shown your final score. The Kung Fu Man characters you battle are very similar to Elecbyte's Kung Fu Man part from a few edits such as the ability to shoot fireballs. Cheap Kung Fu Man characters Other edits on Kung Fu Man include cheap versions of himself. These edits on Kung Fu Man can have certain edits making them very hard opponents like most cheap characters do. Some abilities these Kung Fu Man charcters have include: *Regenerating health *Auto-charge power bars *Extreme movement *Over the top damage and defence, etc. Arpa KFM Arpa's KFM is extremely close to the original, but with a few differences, blood hitsparks added to the chops along with a Zatsumei and suicide move, However, nobody knows if this version had been made before M.U.G.E.N 1.0, as the Kung Fu Zankou is absent in this version. Related characters There are several characters related to Kung Fu Man in one way or another and not one of them have received a build by anyone even claiming to be Elecbyte. They are: *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend *The Evil Suave Dude *The Evil Suave Dude's Minions *Kung Fu Man's Evil Clone *Kung Fu Girl *Tu Shou *Muay Thai Man - Kung Fu Man's distant relative from Thailand who uses Muay Thai moves *Kan Cho Man - Kung Fu Man's perverted brother from Japan who uses 'kancho' (butt pokes) to defeat his enemies. (NSFW) *Devil Kung Fu Man - Believed to be a dark, sinister apparition from Hell which takes the form of Kung Fu Man. Has the ability to infinitely clone himself during battle, and attacks with clones for repeated hit combos (as the clones repeat the player's moves). His final technique is calling 50+ clones off-screen and mobs the enemy in a frenzied rush. *God Kung Fu Man - created by jjong1917, which is Zee KFM with KOFXI hitsparks and extra moves. Kung Fu Man has finally achieved Nirvana and becomes a divine being. Still, he returns to Earth to find Suave and send him to Hell himself. God Kung Fu Man can fly and float. The first 4 are all mentioned in his story. The last one if you except this is a newcomer to the group derived from the victory quotes of the M.U.G.E.N. 1.0 version in which there are a few parodies of other games in this case he says "You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance." in reference to the Street Fighter win quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance.". As a note although Sheng Long never became a character he likely inspired two and contributed significantly to the series. Theme of Kung Fu Man Special theme song for Kung Fu Man was created by WizzyWhipItWonderful. The music was done in a Marvel vs Capcom-esque style. Videos Video:BBH_MUGEN_KFM_Survival Video:MooMaster_Mugen_Doing_this_challenge_one_last_time Video:CPS2 Originals - Kung Fu Man Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Prefixed Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Bonus Games es:Kung Fu Manfr:Kung Fu Manpt-br:Kung Fu Man